


Gemidos aromáticos

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Estanterías de techo a suelo llenas de distintas variedades y un montón de mesas altas mostrando todos los modelos que tienen en el mercado. Va a ser un suplicio decidir qué va a llevarse a casa.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Gemidos aromáticos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: Shadowhunters  
> Pairing: Malec  
> Prompt: Café

Hace una búsqueda por Internet para asegurarse de que va a comprar la mejor del mercado. Ya que va a hacerlo, lo hará bien. Así que una vez que ha decidido qué marca va a llevarse a casa, busca la dirección de las tiendas. Se plantea durante unos segundos ir dando un paseo, pero no piensa atravesar Manhattan en hora punta para llegar al Soho.

Abre un portal y se desplaza hasta un callejón cercano a la tienda, sacudiéndose el polvo invisible de su traje cuando llega. Camina por las animadas calles del Soho y entra en la tienda. Se arrepiente inmediatamente de haber tomado esa decisión porque lo que tiene delante le deja sin respiración.

Estanterías de techo a suelo llenas de distintas variedades y un montón de mesas altas mostrando todos los modelos que tienen en el mercado. Va a ser un suplicio decidir qué va a llevarse a casa. Está a punto de dar media vuelta y volver a casa cuando la imagen de Alec, apoyado contra la encimera, taza en mano, los ojos cerrados y gimiendo de placer después del primer sorbo le golpea. Así que cuadra los hombros y se adentra en la tienda.

Es el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, una tienda de café no va a poder con él.

Una amable dependienta se aproxima a él con la mejor de sus sonrisas y Magnus respira hondo y se prepara para la carrera de fondo que será dejarse recomendar.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

\- Quiero una…

\- ¿Máquina? –asiente ante la pregunta de la dependienta–. ¿Ha tenido alguna de las nuestras antes?

-No, será la primera.

\- Muy bien. ¿Qué tipo de café le gusta?

Pasa casi una hora mirando las distintas máquinas que ofrece la marca, comparando características y escuchando cómo la dependienta alaba cada una de ellas, intentando orientarle. Pero no es fácil complacer a alguien tan exquisito y con tan buen gusto como Magnus Bane.

Cuando por fin se decide por una de ellas, la dependienta lo celebra con muchas sonrisas y Magnus está seguro de que, si pudiera, haría una fiesta Pero por lo que cobran por sus productos, tiene la decencia de comportarse como una profesional.

\- Querrá llevarse algunas cápsulas.

\- Por supuesto.

Se gira para enfrentarse a todas las variedades que señala la dependienta y decide que ha tenido suficiente.

\- Quiero uno de cada.

La boca de la dependienta se abre hasta formar una perfecta O, pero se recompone rápidamente y le dedica una sonrisa deslumbrante.

\- Tenemos muchas variedades.

\- Lo sé. Una de cada. Ya vendré a por las que más nos gusten.

\- Por supuesto, señor.

\- ¿Podrían llevármelo a casa?

\- Por supuesto, pase por aquí.

Sigue a la chica hasta la caja donde paga todo lo que ha comprado y deja su dirección para que le lleven todo lo antes posible. No se va hasta que se ha asegurado de que lo tendrá en casa ese mismo día.

Pasa parte de la tarde leyendo las instrucciones de la maldita máquina para asegurarse de que no va a estropear la sorpresa, porque quiere que sea perfecto. Luego se dedica a leer las características de cada una de las variedades que ha comprado, decantándose por dos cápsulas distintas.

Enchufa la cafetera, pone la taza en su posición y mete la cápsula en su lugar. Se cruza de brazos frente a la máquina y espera, pero no sale nada. La apaga, comprueba que ha introducido correctamente la cápsula y vuelve a encenderla.

Sigue sin salir nada, así que coge las instrucciones y corre a apagar la cafetera antes de que explote o algo parecido.

\- El agua, Magnus. No puedes olvidarte del agua –se dice mientras llena el depósito.

Vuelve a intentarlo y esta vez un líquido negro y aromático llena la taza, haciéndole sonreír con satisfacción. Se lo acerca a los labios y respira hondo, deleitándose con el olor antes de darle un sorbo. No puede evitar gemir cuando el sabor intenso y amargo explota en su boca.

\- A Alec le va a encantar –dice para sí mismo, sonriendo como un imbécil.

Se levanta media hora antes de que suene el despertador de Alec y camina hacia la cocina para sacar la máquina de donde la había guardado, .la enchufa, comprueba que hay agua suficiente después de la prueba de la tarde anterior, saca las cápsulas que seleccionó con anterioridad y mete una en el lugar adecuado.

Escucha la alarma en el dormitorio y un par de segundos después escucha la voz de su compañero llamándole. Que lo primero que busque Alec al despertarse sea a él hace que Magnus sonría, notando cómo algo cálido se extiende en su pecho.

Cuando pensaba que no podía quererle más, esos pequeños detalles le demuestran que se equivoca.

\- En la cocina –responde, lo suficientemente alto para que Alec le escuche.

Un minuto después, Alec entra en la cocina, vestido únicamente por unos boxers. Magnus se aferra a la encimera de la isla con tantas fuerzas que se le ponen los nudillos blancos porque tener al Jefe del Instituto de Nueva York casi desnudo frente a él y no comérselo a besos va contra todos sus instintos.

\- Huele genial. ¿Has vuelto a robar café de esa cafetería que tanto te gusta? –Alec le mira, frotándose los ojos.

\- Después de la charla del otro día, definitivamente no.

\- ¿Entonces? –Alec mira sobre la encimera y ve su nueva adquisición y sonríe–. ¿Has comprado una cafetera nueva? –asiente, ofreciéndole la taza después de poner la suya y meter su cápsula.

\- La mejor cafetera del mercado.

Vuelve a apoyarse en la encimera para observar cómo Alec se lleva la taza a los labios, cierra los ojos, aspira el aroma del líquido y luego da un pequeño sorbo. El gemido que emite el cazador de sombras le eriza el vello de todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Creo que es de los mejores que he probado.

Apaga la máquina cuando su taza está lista y se la tiende a Alec también, que la coge con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Cuál te gusta más? –pregunta, empujando la taza hasta los labios del cazador de sombras.

Alec repite sus acciones. Primero aspira el aroma, luego lo saborea y finaliza dando su aprobación con un gemido.

\- Creo que no es buena idea que hagas eso cada vez que le das un sorbo, Alec. Por lo de no llegar tarde al trabajo –comenta, pasando su dedo índice por el abdomen de su novio.

Las mejillas de su compañero se tiñen de un color rosado que le hace parecer más joven de lo que es y Magnus no puede evitar ponerse de puntillas para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

\- ¿Cuál prefieres? –pregunta, como si no hubiera pasado nada, tragándose las ganas que tiene de besar cada centímetro del impresionante cuerpo de su novio.

\- Los dos están buenos, pero creo que éste –responde, levantando la primera taza que le ofreció.

\- Ésta para mí –responde, cogiendo la otra taza–. Mañana probamos dos más.

\- ¿Hay más?

Sonríe y mueve los dedos, haciendo que la magia chispee entre ellos mientras la puerta de uno de los armarios se abre, dejando ver todas las variedades de café que compró.

\- Unos cuantos.

Se reiría de la expresión de sorpresa de Alec, pero prefiere hacer otra cosa. Es mucho más placentero empujar a su novio contra la isla y besarle, saboreando el café en su boca.

\- Definitivamente, prefiero el café así –se lame los labios de forma sugerente antes de coger de nuevo su taza y llevársela a la boca.

En cuanto deja la taza en la encimera, Alec le rodea con sus brazos y le empuja contra su cuerpo para besarle, lamiéndole los labios antes de separarlos con la lengua. Gime dentro del beso, aferrándose a los fuertes brazos de su novio cuando siente que las piernas le fallan.

\- Creo que hoy llegaré un poco tarde al Instituto.


End file.
